in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Moonlight Madness
One day, Robin finds a pretty looking shell on the ground, and decides to give it to Lucas as a gift. Unfortunately, every night after that, chaos starts to ensue! Something is obviously wrong with the shell... but what? Cast *Spyro *Robin *Sonic the Hedgehog *Lucas *Cute Fishron *Sun *Zakira *Barbarian King *Tails *Super Monkey *Vector *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Moon Lord Story (The story begins with Spyro, Robin and Sonic at a beach.) Spyro: Ah... It's nice to have one good day of relaxation every now and then. Sonic: Tell me about it! Life is very hectic for all of us. We all need a break from the chaos sometimes. Spyro: Yep... Hmm. I say we go seashell hunting. That's my favorite thing to do at the beach! Robin: Eh, why not? (The three start digging around the beach for seashells.) Spyro: *Picks up a large spiral shell* I got a good one! (Sonic has two of that exact same shell) Spyro: Fff. Showoff. (Robin spots something very shiny in the sand) Robin: Huh? (Robin digs it up, finding a beautiful purple and orange seashell (Pictured right)) Robin: Woah... It's unlike anything I've ever seen before! Sonic: What is it? (Robin shows Sonic and Spyro the shell.) Spyro: That's... amazing... Robin: Yep... I bet Lucas would love it. Sonic: I'm sure he would. (Cut to Robin knocking on Lucas' door) Lucas: Robin? What is it? Robin: I found something cool at the beach. I thought you'd like it! *Gives Lucas the shell* Lucas: Wow... This is amazing! Thank you so much! Robin: Heh, no problem! Lucas: Heh heh... I'll definitely try to owe you back for this one. Seeya! (Lucas closes the door and heads to bed, setting the shell on his nightstand.) Lucas: Good night, Cute Fishron! (Lucas turns off the lights. The next day...) Lucas: *Wakes up* Ah... *sighs* Not sure why I'm so exhausted... I got a good amount of sleep... *Looks around* WHAT THE-!? (His house is a total mess. Claw marks are everywhere, Some furniture has been completely trashed, and Cute Fishron is in a corner. The shell is in mint condition, but is on the floor for some reason.) Lucas: What happened here...? *Picks up the shell* Well, at least this is fine... (Lucas walks outside to see some of his friends discussing something.) Lucas: Guys! Did you see anything going on around here!? Sun: Uh... We didn't see anything, but we heard a lot of... aggrevated noises going on in your house. Zakira: It's a wonder you didn't wake up! It sounded like an earthquake! Lucas: Huh. Well, I am a bit of a deep sleeper, but... *Shrugs* I'll keep one eye open just in case that happens again. Barbarian King: That's then. Now, what can we do to help out with the chaos? Lucas: I can handle things myself. But thanks for the offer! Barbarian King: No problem. See you tomorrow, hopefully. (Lucas returns to his house, while everyone else walks away.) ---- (Cut to: Lucas finishing up cleaning everything in his house) Lucas: Phew-wee. That was a lot of work! I hope whoever did this gets caught by the rest of the gang one day. Right, Cute Fishron? (Cute Fishron waddles back a bit.) Lucas: ...Right. Anyway, time to get a good night's sleep. *Hops into his bed* Remember, Cute Fishron; If you see anyone walking into the house... no matter who they are, drive them out. Understood? (Cute Fishron is still.) Lucas: ...I'll take that as a yes. Here, have some water, just in case. *Gets up and places a bucket of water near Cute Fishron* Right, so... *Gets back into his bed* It's time to get some Z's. G'night! (Lucas turns off the lights again and falls asleep. It cuts to a view of the town, with lightning striking and a loud roar.) ---- (Lucas wakes up on the floor. The house is in shambles again, but the shell is still not harmed.) Lucas: What the hell!? Not again! (Lucas looks around, and notices that Cute Fishron has gone missing.) Lucas: Oh no... Oh, no, no, no! (Lucas quickly runs outside, looking for Cute Fishron.) Lucas: Please don't tell me they... (Lucas walks into town and notices that there's nobody there.) Lucas: What...? (Lucas starts to walk around the town.) Lucas: Where... where did everyone go? Sun: I-is it gone? Lucas: Sun? (Lucas runs toward's Sun's voice. He finds him and a few others hiding in a tent. They're all bruised and scratched.) Lucas: Guys? What are you doing here? Tails: You mean you completely missed that... thing? Lucas: What thing? Super Monkey: It was some horrible, vicious monster! It had sharp claws... It had unmatchable speed! It had enough teeth to bite clean through a brick! Vector: Not even the combined power of Barbarian King and I could keep it in check! Espio: We had to take refuge in this small area to make sure we were all safe. I've never felt true fear before, but I'll tell you; I was pretty close to it. Lucas: Is... Is Cute Fishron there? Spyro: Uh... (Spyro walks forward a little bit, causing Cute Fishron to slowly crawl out into view.) Lucas: Oh, thank goodness! I was worried sick about him! (Lucas runs over to hug Cute Fishron, but he moves back as if to avoid him.) Lucas: ...So... If that monster was going around and threatening the entire area... why didn't it attack me of all people? Robin: Hm... Well, this started when I gave you that shell... Maybe that has something to do with it. Lucas: Ah... In that case, we should probably keep that shell with us then. Maybe it diverts it. Be right back! --- (Cut to: A small building, at sunset. All of the characters are in the building, with the shell on a table.) Espio: So we have the shell, and we have each other here. But we can't keep that thing away forever. What's the game plan? Barbarian King: We stay here and regain our strength, then we hire some other gang members. After we get enough members, we go out and... Charmy: Play some games with it and become friends? Barbarian King: No, you pesky bee! We kill that beast! Charmy: I prefer my idea... Espio: Makes sense. Sometimes, the best strategy is the simplest and most straightforward one. Sun: But who do we bring over? Espio: Well, I'd imagine Sans would be pretty good. Lucas: How about Voltaire? She's good with damage. *His hair seems to be slightly longer* Espio: Her too. I'll add that to the drawing board. Vector: Wait!!! Before we add anyone else, how do you suppose we kill that thing when we do recruit everyone? Espio: Well... Lucas Maybe we could- *His teeth get sharper* -somehow pin it down with slowdown effects and hamstringing? Espio: Maybe a bit more specific than th- Oh no... Lucas: What? What's wrong? *Eyes turn red* Sonic: Quick! Get rid of the shell! Lucas: What!? No! *Grabs the shell, with his hands now having very sharp claws* We need this to p-p-p-p-p-p-protect us from the mmmmmmmonster! Zakira: Please listen to Sonic! I don't think the shell is protecting us, I think it's causing the attacks! Lucas: N-n-nonsense! *His teeth become even sharper* If th-th-that weeeere the c-case- *Starts to grow fur* We'd be attacked by now, r-right? Sun: Lucas! Drop the shell! Now! Lucas: Nooo! *Hunches over* What's happening to me!?!? (Suddenly, Lucas transforms into a terrifying, towering werewolf, letting out a roar similar to the one that happened during the second night.) Sun: Everyone, run! (Everyone narrowly escapes Lucas' new form as he rampages and destroys the building. The Moon Lord watches everything from a distance) Moon Lord: Splendid... The plan worked... Those fools gave him the Celestial Shell so easily... If I bring eternal night to the entire world, he will stay a werewolf for the rest of time, slowly but surely destroying the entire gang! Splendid... Simply delicious... ---- (The characters, other than Lucas and Moon Lord, are sitting in a dimly-lit cave.) Sun: What are we gonna do? We can't stay here forever! Espio: What are we supposed to do? Run out and get killed by Lucas? Zakira: Sun is right. Even if we shouldn't run out immediately to get killed, that doesn't mean we should sit still. Lucas will eventually find us here. We need to make a plan to somehow get that shell off of him. Tails: But how? It's not like we can just approach him and take the shell off. Zakira: When did I say we should attack him directly? Tails: You're right... But we know he has super senses in that form. He can catch almost any scent. He hears every door we open. He sees even the most hidden of people! Super Monkey: We seem to be missing the elephant in the room. (Everyone looks at Super Monkey.) Super Monkey: Why not just wait until daytime? Zakira: Well, I feel stupid now. Sonic: Of course! We just wait until daytime, and let Espio track down Lucas! Vector: And break the shell? Sonic: Well... yeah. (SMASH) Sun: *GASP* He's coming... (SMASH) Sonic: On the word "Go", we run. (Lucas smashes through the rocks of the cave.) Sonic: Go! (Everyone but Barbarian King run out of the cave.) Barbarian King: Alright, you beast. Let's finish this! (Sonic grabs Barbarian King's arm and pulls him away. Cut to the group running from Lucas) Barbarian King: Oh come on! If you didn't pull me away, I would've smashed him! Sonic: Tell me how well your last run-in with him went! (Lucas catches up to Sonic, but Tails grabs him before Lucas can attack.) Sonic: Thank you, Tails! Tails: No problem! *Drops Sonic off on a boulder* Sonic: We should be safe here. Tails: Uh... Sonic? Sonic: Yes, Tails? Tails: Why is time not moving? *Shows his Miles Electric, with the time not changing at all* To be continued... Category:Stories by Moon Snail Category:Unfinished stories Category:Stories